User blog:Johnny Warlegend/2/7/2014 Alpha Update Video
Description Video Link= http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ_eg6IJ0Jo This is the Pirates Online Rewritten(POR) Daily Alpha Update for Thursday, February 6th, 2014. Note: *This update adds World Eater Blade(WEB) to the game. *Downloads will no longer be available publicly due to POR security policy. *Credits will no longer be displayed due to POR policy. Official Developer Message This is a Daily Alpha Update. Developers release them every day, and this is the one for 7/02/2014 or 02/07/2014 depending on the location. Friday, the week before Valentine's day! In fact, 15 days before my birthday! Anyway, that's certainly off the subject. Now, to go onto the subject for once! So, for a few days I've let some other people release the updates, and don't you think they've done well? They be part of the team who want to bring you a relived experience, even savvier! And I just created a new word, savvier! Boy, I went off subject yet again. Too much rum! Well, hopefully I haven't had enough rum to drop my sword on me foot, especially when I have the World Eater Blade in the palms of my hand! So, now I bet you know why I named this blog as it is. Because, literally, you have got the world in your hand! Or be it the behemoth blade? You make that decision yerself, aye? Our male pirate even gets his self ready to fight! En-Garde! Oops, sorry, I'll save that for a future update. For those who don't know about En-Garde, it was a warship in Pirates of the Caribbean Online. It was a War Friga-... gone off subject again! So I bet yer thinking it was me yet again who actually coded all this. Well, yer wrong! It was savvy developer, Jack Swordcrash who originally showed me the code and look where we are now! Holding the whole world at our hands. Oh, have I already said that? This blog post is very confusing. Now to state the origin of blog posts. Blog po-... see? Too much rum, aye? But I can tell ye more about the World Eater Blade mateys! The World Eater Blade was the most powerful blade in the game itself! It had a rank 3 Freeze Sweep, a rank 3 Drain Health and a rank 3 Drain Voodoo! Well, if you gained nothing from that, you just have to like your 3's else, well, you won't feel the full power! Being the most powerful weapon, the World Eater Blade is a Cursed Blade! Anyway, find out some more right here - http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/World_Eater_Blade! I think that's enough of the blabbering from Mr. Gleaming, don't you! Oh yes. Prepare to get amazed by tomorrow's Savvy Saturday Update! I can tell you now, you'll start to look as excited with it as me when I receive The Emerald Curse (keep dreaming, James. You at least got Mercer's Blades!). Have a fun Friday mates! Downloads: Sorry! No downloads. Be sure to keep checking what we're doing, though! Fixes: *None detected Newly Added: *Yer pirate and his sword! Look through that Spyglass in the Crows Nest for some more alpha updates updates! Check out the Pirates Online Rewritten Official Site *removed due to POR policy Check out the Pirates Online Rewritten Wiki *removed due to POR policy Song: *Eminem - Jimmy Crack Corn Check out my channel for more POR videos! ➜ http://tiny.cc/JDP Subscribe for more daily updates(it's free)! ➜ http://tiny.cc/SUBJDP Category:Blog posts